A Little Push
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Harry sees Cho one day in the Muggle world, and he discovers she has a crush.


**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - invasion

**Hogwarts: **Writing Club  
Love in Motion - Het: DudleyCho  
Assorted Appreciation - 3. Write about the start of something.  
Disney Challenge - Character 7. Write about someone unexpected lending a helping hand.  
Showtime - 4. Boy For Sale - (character) Harry Potter  
Em's Emporium - Style: (point of view) Multiple Storytellers

**Hogwarts: **April Auction  
Day 1 - Colour: Tangerine

**HPFC: **Character Diversity Bootcamp  
Character - Dudley, Prompt - Push

**HPFC: **Pairing Bootcamp  
DudleyCho, Prompt - guess

**A Little Push**

Harry saw her. He was surprised to see her in the Muggle world, but maybe she went there a lot. After all, he didn't know a lot about her lineage. "Cho?"

She turned, a blush already staining her cheeks. "Hi, Harry."

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, nothing." Cho averted her eyes toward a restaurant, and if Harry had to guess, she was looking for someone.

"You meeting someone?"

"No, of course not," Cho hurriedly answered.

He arched an eyebrow, not believing it, but he didn't say anything. It wasn't his place to push for answers, especially when they weren't really friends, and if he did, it might be considered an invasion of privacy.

"Whatever you say."

The door to the restaurant opened, and Cho jumped behind a building, hiding herself from view.

Harry gasped at who he saw.

X

Cho couldn't believe this. She never thought she'd see Harry Potter here. She knew he grew up in the Muggle world, but she never thought he'd willingly go back into the world of his childhood. Then again, she didn't know him very well.

Now he was watching her hide like a coward, It was humiliating!

Harry stepped next to her, also hiding behind the building. "Uh, Cho, why are you hiding from Dudley?"

"You know him?" Cho asked, gobsmacked.

"He's my cousin. I haven't seen him in a while, and he looks different, but that's definitely him."

Cho opened her mouth and than snapped it shut. She never saw that coming. It was such a small world. A boy she kissed in fifth year was related to a boy she didn't know, but couldn't get him out of her head.

"So, why are you hiding from my cousin?"

Cho looked down. "Um, I was walking down the street one day and someone pushed me. I would have fallen, but Dudley caught me. I didn't even know his name until now."

Harry looked at Dudley and then he looked at Cho's flushed face. "You like him." It wasn't a question.

"It's funny. Tangerine is such an ugly color, but I actually like him in that shirt. I think he looks good. Do you think he'd like to go out with me? Possibly?"

Harry tilted his head. "When we were kids, he was a bully. He hated all things magical because my aunt and uncle raised him that way. After a Dementor attacked him, though, he kind of grew up. We'll never be that close, but I know he no longer looks at magic as if it's a freakish disease. And he apologized to me. And you're a pretty girl. I don't know if he'll be interested, but it doesn't hurt to ask."

Cho bit her bottom lip. "I don't know him, but I'm terrified he's going to reject me," she whispered.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the building and marched her to Dudley.

They both saw the surprise on Dudley's face when they approached him.

X

Dudley watched his cousin and a familiar looking girl come over to him. Harry looked good. He looked happy. And that was something that Dudley was glad for. After Harry's childhood, he deserved some happiness.

Harry stopped. "Dudley, this is Cho. You might remember her as a girl you saved from falling on the sidewalk."

Now Dudley realized why she looked familiar. "No other asshole has pushed you, right?"

"I try to stay out of all assholes' ways," Cho joked.

Harry nodded. "Cho is actually a witch that I knew in Hogwarts," he stated in a whisper, making sure no one on the busy sidewalk was close enough to hear him.

Dudley wasn't surprised. If Harry knew her, of course she was most likely magical. "You come to the Muggle world a lot?"

"Sometimes. I have Half-blood family members."

Dudley blinked.

Harry explained, "Half-bloods are people that have at least one magical parent, but also has either one non-magical parent or non-magical grandparents. Like me. I'm a half-blood because my mum had non-magical parents."

Dudley nodded. He stared at Cho. She was pretty. He never thought he'd be interested in a witch, but he no longer hated Harry's kind. He could imagine his parents' reaction if he brought Cho home to meet them, though.

Still, he stopped living for his parents a long time ago. But was Cho interested?

Harry sighed. "Cho would like to ask you if you'd like to go out on a date with her."

"Harry!" Cho blushed brightly.

"Well, you do," Harry defended himself.

Dudley smiled. "Harry, since Cho can't seem to speak for herself, tell her I'd love to."

Harry nodded. "My job is done. See ya."

And Dudley was left alone with her, and he didn't mind it one bit.

(word count: 801)


End file.
